Perception Tordues
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: StarOceanIII. Nel est soule et elle fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie, elle couche avec Albel. Nel angoisse, venez lire son triste avenir... en fait c'est drole...


**PERCEPTION TORDUES**

**Salut, voici une histoire qui est née de l'idée '' Wah, écrivons une histoire sur Nel! '' Comme nous aimons toutes les deux Albel, ce fut impossible de ne pas l'impliquer.**

**Tout droits réservés.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PERCEPTION TORDUES**

Chapitre 1 : Nel joue avec l'alcool et avec…

_(Point De Vue De Nel Zelpher)_

J'avançai vers ma chambre en me cognant sur un mur. Stupide mur! Qui l'avait laissé traîner la? Peu importe, je tournai la poigné de porte et je fonçai dedans, j'avais oublié de tirer avant d'entrer. Héhéhé! J'entrai dans la pièce pour constater qu'un connard de Glyphien traînait dans mon lit et étendait ses microbes partout. C'est ma chambre! Mon nom était écrit en haut de la porte. Je levai le nez pour regarder l'écriteau.

''-A…lbel…le… ''

''-Oui, Nel? ''

De quel droit répondait-il à mon nom, celui-là?

''- Hey, c'est mon nom et ma chambre! ''

Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers lui pour lui partager ma manière de penser, mais à ce moment un stupide tapis me fit embrasser le sol, tandis que le dégénéré riait bêtement. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant moi. Il portait une jupe et on pouvait tout voir en dessous.

''-Wou-Hou, je peux tout voir… ''

J'écrasai un doigt dessus alors qu'il grognait de douleur.

''-Wah… t'es beau toi… BAISONS!!! ''

''- Hein? Quoi?... '', dit-il d'un air surpris.

Jamais un homme, surtout Albel le Maudit ( ? ) ne repousse une femme quand elle lui propose une partie de jambes en l'air…

Le lendemain matin, quand enfin la lucidité me revint, je me réveillai dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. Je pris d'abord conscience d'un lourd bras qui entourait ma taille, je vis ensuite que j'étais nue et je vis un katana qui traînait dans un coin, appuyé contre un mur. Je baissai les yeux pour regarder ce qui m'entourait la taille. En tout cas, c'était métallique et terminé par des griffes.

…_Albel Nox…_

Je me relevai, repoussant ce bras de ma taille. Je constatai que ce qui nous servait de couverture était la jupe mauve d'Albel. Je frissonnai de dégoût en pensant au fait que j'avais dormi avec le bassin d'Albel contre mes fesses. Je mis ma main au niveau de mon entrejambe et je regardai ensuite mes doigts…….. Du sperme…

Si j'étais nue dans les bras d'Albel et que je ne me souvenais pas de la veille… Attendez, mais je me souvenais. Non! Non… Pas lui… J'ai baisé avec Albel! Le cœur me leva.

Je couru jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre, passai la tête dehors, et je vidai mon estomac un bon coup sur un passant. Quelle horreur, Albel Nox, il était détestable, sale et, et, et… et surtout sale! Je l'avais laissé faire des choses dégoûtantes sur moi. Non, laissé n'était pas le bon mot. Je lui avais demandé de faire ça. Quelle honte!

Je scrutai la pièce du regarda la recherche de mes vêtements d'hier. Ils étaient étendus sur le sol, dispersés autour du lit. Je me rhabillai en vitesse, pensant nerveusement au moment ou le Maudit se réveillerait. Il irait vanter son exploit aux autres hommes du groupe et il en profiterait pour me passer trois ou quatre commentaires déplacés.

C'est pourquoi je quittai la pièce le moins bruyamment possible, pour profiter des quelques heures de dignité qu'il me restait à vivre. Mais, je n'avais encore rien vu jusque là.

J'allai donc, comme à l'habitude, le plus naturellement possible, faire le déjeuner. Alors que je faisais des œufs, je passai devant la porte de la salle à manger de l'auberge et je vis (oh l'horreur) Albel qui riait avec… Roger!!!

J'étais certaine qu'il avait conté son exploit à Roger! Il regarda ensuite Cliff, intrigué, et se mit à rire. Cliff, maintenant! C'était de pire en pire! Je terminai ma confection d'œufs pour le groupe et j'allai leur porter. Les œufs miroirs de Fayt, Maria et Adray, l'omelette de Sophia, Roger… et Adray, les œufs tournés de Mirage, Péppitta… et Adray… Et finalement, les œufs broyés qu'Albel et moi aimions tant. Oh, et Adray… En passant tout près d'Albel, je m'attendais à entendre des propos vulgaires ou des taquineries de mes autres coéquipiers, mais ils eurent la gentillesse de me les épargner. Quand je mis son assiette devant lui, Albel se contenta d'un simple…

''- Merci… ''

Ce simple mot me sembla suggestif. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux, me ruant vers la cuisine pour ne pas manger à la seule place libre, c'est à dire sur sa gauche. Sur le coup, je ne me rappelai pas que c'était toujours ainsi qu'il disait merci. Tout d'un coup, Albel entra dans la pièce, il se planta derrière moi, puis il me dit :

''- … Puis-je t'aider à faire la vaisselle…? ''

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, quel genre de déclaration détournée était-ce? Qu'est-ce que ce malade voulait encore me faire? Il mentait, c'était évident! Quel homme, surtout Albel, viendrait à la cuisine pour aider une dame à faire la vaisselle? Donc, il prit un linge de manière tout à fait libidineuse et… Commença à essuyer la vaisselle! Je ne le quittai pas du regard, m'attendant à ce qu'il se jette sur moi ou à ce qu'il passe ses mains baladeuses sur moi. Après tout, il avait à peu près autant de retenue qu'un animal en rut!

''-Ah, Nel… '', dit-il de manière perverse. '' Pourquoi ne laves-tu plus la vaisselle…? ''

Son regard froid injecté littéralement de sang me donna un frisson car il m'avait regardé furtivement, subtilement comme un serpent. Je me sentais comme la proie de ce sale pervers. Même s'il fixait l'assiette qu'il essuyait entre ses griffes, je ne suis pas dupe! Je sais qu'il me déshabillait du regard.

''- Albel, je sais à quoi tu penses, et tu es répugnant! ''

Il me regarda à nouveau, en approchant son visage du mien, le vicieux! Je fus choquée par cette tentative à m'embrasser.

''- Ah, Nel, en effet, j'avoue… ''

Il l'admettait, en plus! Et son souffle sensuel dans mon visage semblait être un signe d'invite! Tout d'un coup, son visage fut remplacé par une grosse masse blanche.

''- Cette assiette est toujours sale. ''

… Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas une tentative… Mais connaissant Albel, je savais que la prochaine fois, il passerait à l'acte!

''- Nel… ''

L'assiette disparut, et mon regard plongea dans son regard de prédateur sexy, truffé de pièges, mais il ne réussit pas à m'avoir! Son regard ne m'intéresse pas du tout, ni sa voix profonde, sensuelle et suave!

''- Tu me semble nerveuse… Serais-tu préoccupée par quelque chose? ''

Il tentait subtilement d'emmener la conversation vers ce qu'il m'avait forcé à faire la veille. Je ne répondis pas et je continuai à faire la vaisselle, ignorant son expression inquisitrice, me disant que c'était la meilleure manière d'éviter ce sujet. Son regard intense et invitant m'exci… euh… m'énervait!

''- Quoi?! Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça!? Je sais que tu me déshabilles du regard! ''

Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de les plisser, m'esquissant un sourire fier.

''- Mais voyons, Nel… Je n'ai nul besoin de te déshabiller du regard. L'image de ton corps nu sera à jamais imprégnée dans ma mémoire. ''

… Le sale, l'écœurant… Je restai un long moment à le regarder, choquée.

''- Oh… Est-ce là ce qui te dérange? Ah! J'ai saisi! Tu étais encore pucelle, c'est cela? ''

Je continuai à le regarder avec de grands yeux. Ce qu'on savait d'Albel à Aquios, c'était qu'il était sale, que c'était un assassin et qu'il était plein de maladies… et que c'était un débauché qui se donnait tout les soirs.

''- Ah, Nel… Dire que c'était la première nuit depuis le début du mois que je me suis dit que j'allais refréner mes ardeurs… ''

… Nous étions à la fin du mois. Il me disait donc qu'il avait une vie sexuelle active pendant tout le mois. Dégoûtant.

''- Voyons, Albel, comment aurais-tu pu coucher avec qui que ce soit? Tu es avec nous depuis trois mois, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veille sur toi. ''

''- Que crois-tu que je fais avec cette personne qui me surveille? Que crois-tu que je fais quand je dors dans la même chambre que Cliff? Ou Fayt? Et quand je dors seul crois-tu vraiment que ça importe beaucoup à l'équipe où je suis? ''

… Est-ce qu'il me contait que le soir, il faisait des choses avec Fayt? Répugnant!

Disait-il que le soir, il quittait sa chambre pour aller chercher des filles de la rue? C'est immonde!

''- … Ça veux dire que je n'étais qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autres? ''

''- Cela signifie que j'ai passé une très agréable soirée, chérie… ''

Je cherchai quelque chose à dire, mais il retourna à ses assiettes et ustensiles. Je me demande vraiment c'est comment de baiser tout les soirs.

_Oh…Ça doit être ça qui explique sa fatigue constante… _

À suivre…

**Salut! Voici la première histoire de Star Ocean que nous écrivons! Et d'ailleurs, c'est la première au sujet d'Albel en français. Envoyez-nous des reviews! **

**Créé par : **

**JuliePercevent & LaNuitInYourEyes **


End file.
